


cherry

by thepessimisticasshole



Series: about cherries [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i have an oc, it's cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles- simon and baz and cherry snow-pitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters (except for cherry) belong to rainbow rowell

simon’s holds her first- this tiny, screaming baby with clenched fists waving in the air. baz hangs back.

“i don’t want to break her,” he whispers, and simon laughs.

“you’re not going to break her, silly. c’mon, here. just support the head.” he sets her into baz’s arms. 

“cherry snow-pitch,” he says, and smiles through his tears. “she’s  _ours_ , simon.”

* * *

“an’- an’ then we went over the waterfall, an’ then we were in a forest, an’ then i ran into a tree! an’ then- umm-”

“a bird delivered you a crown of flowers?” suggests simon around his toast. cherry brightens.

“yeah! an’-”

“that’s lovely, sweetheart,” interrupts baz, “but it’s time for school now.”

“but fatherrr-”

“come on, cher-bear, let’s get your coat.” simon scoops her up, shooting a grin at baz. 

* * *

“father, why’d you name me cherry?”

baz sneers. “ask your dad.”

“dad, why-”

simon smiled guiltily. “why do you ask, darling?”

“well, cherry’s a food, right?”

“yes,” says simon, cheeks tinting red.

“and i’m not.”

“no,” baz agrees, glaring at simon. “you’re not. go on, simon.  _explain_.”

“well- you know the cherry scones we give you for tea?”

“ye- dad, you named me after a  _scone_?” 


End file.
